flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Universel failures
20 years after the second volum of Guardiens of the galaxy rocket finds himself bored out of his mind he wants to venture deeper into the cosmos, into other possibilities that reality can offer his tam members told him to stick with them but rocket started working on a demension teleportation device. and as he pressed the button a suit came onto him and teleported him out of his demension and he teleported in a lego version of new york and he started falling from the dark sky. rocket landed in a large pool from somoens backyard and swam like a dog to exit the pool and the one who was alarmed was a lego character he screamed and locked the door as he saw rocket come out. and it was at that moment that rocket realised that he forgot his weapons and jet pack. so he ran away from the house as fast as possible and was about to return to his demension but he weas stopped by a lego version of his holding a huge laser gun aiming right at his head. Lego Rocket You arent from here arent you? Rocket No. i came from another universe. Lego Rocket That is the worst lie i ever heard. Rocket Just let me go back home. the lego rocket shot rocket and miraculisly rocket evoided the laser as it came to him. he started to once again run as far away as possible to press the button but the lego rocket would always find him so he faught back with his own hands. He jumped on the huge laser gun and threw it out of his lego version then kicked it. the lego version had no more weapons so it attacked with its fist also. scott sprinted at his freaky lego version and kicked its head off but it was still alive. The lego version jumped on rocket and punched him a phew times but rocket kicked its torso and its whole body broke apart. he was able to press the button and this time he found himself in the milano but something was definitly wrong. as he was the only one in the ship he jumped on the pilots seat and controled the ship as it was falling. there was no auto pilote on this ship rocket was terrified at what was taking place he was also being tailed by dark unmarked ships that proceeded to shoot at the milano. He actiovated the shields and kept driving he also tried to contact the ships but they never responded. unexpectibly the enemy ships stopped shooting and went in the other direction, as he looked at the ships turning around the milano started to get sucked in by a black hole. milano is slowly being crushed by the gravity into the black hole but rocket survives through it until he arrives to half world. the ship crash lands in a deserted area and as rocket checks the area he comes to the conclusion that its a fallen city that was destroyed after a war of somekind. As he explores the buildings of the lonely destroyed city he finds a lab that seemed vaguely familier and as he visited the inside of it it brigned him terrible memories of his past of being taken apart and being put back to together. He exits out of there as fast as he can and the lab gets taken apart by a giant red laser coming from the sky. Rocket looks up and sees a red and dark ship throwing the laser on the lab inside its cockpit he sees another Raccoon humanoid that is wearing a dark and red outfit with 6 red butons on it. the being lands his ship infront of rocket and gets off it with a lightsaber like red sword. Mad rocket Ha i have finaly find you! Rocket What do you want? Mad Rocket I want your teleportation device for my own needs! Rocket Its not for sail. Mad Rocket Well then let me take it away from your dead corps. Mad rocket runs at rocket ready to cut him in half rocket jumps over him and grabs his tail and throws him a few meters away. his mad version becomes wild and runs at him on all fours Rocket jumped on him repeatidly to make sure that he stays down. He once again presses the button and this time it teleports him in an empty area with nothing but darkness. Rocket felt cold in this area it was freaking actualy, he soon found out that he was floating as there were no floors or walls anywhere. Rocket Why does this place exist! He screamed desperatly trying to find an exit. Rocket WHO EVER CREATED THIS PLACE LET ME OUT! Wormth came behind scotts back and as he looked there he saw that the abyss was cracking apart behind the crack there was a blue light. as the crack broke the abyss rocket was sucked right into the light, rocket was shocked to see his body on the floor with the guardiens gathering around him. his body was motionless and lifeless. the guardiens could not hear rockets soul try to contact them. he was forced to watch his friends being taken apart because of his death. out of hatred and spite he started swearing and throw things all over the ship while no one was around. he sworn to kill the rest of his versions from all ;possible universes as he thought they didnt deserve to live after his unwanted death. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories